mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Bu Army
Story Chen Deng removed everything of worth from Guangling, everything else that could not be moved like houses and lands were turned into foodstuffs, golds and war supplies. Chen Deng had also brought with him two thousand war horses to the Lu Bu army. As for the soldiers, Chen Deng brought with him all those that are loyal to the Chen family that didn’t have their own families or were willing to abandon their families to repay the kindness of the Chen family, over twenty thousand soldiers. After Lu Bu took out the the old, sick or disabled, turning them into supply troops. There’s still fifteen thousand strong and healthy men. In addition to the four thousand war horses Liu Mang brought over, Chen Deng had also brought with him two thousand war horses to the Lu Bu army. He transferred two thousand strong and robust soldiers that knew how to ride horses from the fifteen thousand healthy soldiers to the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry that were left with less than a thousand strong after the battle of Xu Province. The only reason they were able to best the Cao troops and display their might on horses in the battle of Kaiyang was because of the soldiers from the Formation Breaker and the Xu Province soldiers. Only with those troops did the leadership from the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry managed to bring out the strength of the cavalry. The remaining three thousand, two thousand men were taken by Gao Shun to become new soldiers of the Formation Breaker. Another thousand was given to Liu Mang to start his Urban Management Army. The ten thousand remaining were under Chen Dang command, split between his two familial generals. In the Battle of Jiangxia, except from the beginning, when luring the enemy, they lost several hundred infantries. Regarding Bing Province Heavy Cavalry’s casualties, other than at the beginning when one soldier was too excited and died being trampled by horses, their casualties only amounted to two people suffering minor injuries. No severely wounded. From total a total of 10,000 soldiers, Jiangxia's army had been cut down by the Bing Province Heavy Cavalry. Their casualties amounted to 3,000 dead, 800 severe injury those surrendered was more than 6000. Liu Mang, convinced Huang Zhong to surrender and unexpectedly, Huang Zhong also brought 5000 naval units and 2 naval officers, Gan Ning and Su Fei, along with him. Lu Bu’s army was completely comprised of infantries and cavalries. All of them were landlubbers, none is familiar with naval warfare. With these 5000 naval soldiers, Lu Bu became even more powerful, because now he had an army that could fight in both land and water. Lu Bu assigned Huang Zhong as the one responsible for the longbow division that has been left by Chen Deng. The rest of the army was given to Gan Ning. Personnel Generals *Lu Bu *Zhang Liao *Zang Ba *Gao Shun *Liu Mang *Huang Zhong Naval Generals *Gan Ning *Su Fei† Advisors *Chen Gong *Chen Deng Eight Superior Generals (Defunct) *Zhang Liao *Zang Ba *Hao Meng† *Cao Xing† *Cheng Lian† *Wei Xu† *Song Xian† *Hou Cheng† Lu Bu’s familial generals half kneel down to accept an order. Units *Bing Province Heavy Cavalry *Formation Breaker *Urban Management Army *Mt. Taishan Army *Guangling Army *Long Bow Division *Xu Province soldiers *Danyang Soldiers *Jiangxia Naval Soldiers *Lujiang Soldiers Supply troops basically form the second line in the army. If one has skill, one will be chosen to become one of the Bing Province Heavy Cavalry and Formation Breaker. So, the remaining supply troop members are usually those who are old, weak, sick, and disabled. Unknown Unit Troops * Er Gozi * Li ErNiu† Abilities Naval Strength Gan Ning and Su Fei trained naval units, seeing as naval strength was one of Lu Bu’s army’s weak spots. Although Gan Ning and Su Fei are valiant generals in naval battle, they cannot resist when they are overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Lu Bu’s army only had more than 5,000 people. Even if they recruit 3000 or 10,000 more troops, their numbers still dwarfed compared to Jiangdong's and Jing Province's. If they bump into either of them, the current Lu Bu's naval units is no a match. Their only choices are to hide land or refuse to do battle. Therefore Liu Mang want to give them another method to overcome sheer numbers. Category:Armies Category:Lu Bu Army